Reviviendo los miedos
by Penny Uchiha
Summary: Qué pasaría si el destino quisiera jugarte una mala pasada haciendo que tus miedos volvieran a pasar de nuevo.-Así murió mi familia teme, está pasando lo mismo. Hinata-chan y yo terminaremos muertos el día del nacimiento de mi primer hijo. Porque de nuevo alumno se enfrenta a sensei, la extracción de Kurama sigue en mente y todo relacionado a la masacre de un nuevo clan.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno aquí les dejo mi nuevo proyecto Naruhina *-* esto más que nada es la introducción más adelante habrá más momentos Naruhinas! y la historia se va a basar más en ellos.**

**Advertencias: Este fic presenta spoiler del manga Naruto Shipudden, si no quieres enterarte de cosas que esperas ver en el anime mejor no leer n_n si no te importa que vengan spoiler pues mejor :) además está basado dos años después de la cuarta guerra ninja en un mundo donde tanto Madara y Obito han muerto, Naruto ha logrado regresar a Sasuke a Konoha y se desconoce que pasó con Orochimaru.**

**Cualquier parecido con una realidad cercana a la serie .-. * que no creo Kishimoto siemple nos sorprende* Es una pura concidencia xD**

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto y Naruto shippuden no me pertencen todos estos le pertencen a Masashi Kishimoto._**

**Reviviendo los miedos**

**.**

**.**

_Qué pasaría si el destino quisiera jugarte una mala pasada haciendo que tus miedos volvieran a pasar de nuevo.-Así murió mi familia teme, está pasando lo mismo. Hinata-chan y yo terminaremos muertos el día del nacimiento de mi primer hijo. Porque de nuevo alumno se enfrenta a sensei, la extracción de Kurama sigue en mente y todo relacionado a la masacre de un nuevo clan._

Kakashi sintió como de repente la lluvia empezaba a tocar su rostro, le aviso al resto del grupo ninja que mejor se metían dentro de la casa en donde les estaban dando alojamiento, estaban si todo el grupo solo faltaba un miembro pero Kakashi sabía perfectamente que debía de ser que se fue a dar una vuelta solo por el lugar, no sería la primera vez.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, mientras que Kakashi seguía hablando con el resto de ninjas sin apartar su vista del libro, sonrió alegre al saber quién era el que acaba de entrar. Como él sabía al final siempre volvía.

-Sasuke.-dice con su voz tranquila.-Veo que está vez te diste una larga vuelta. Kakashi ya estaba acostumbrado a que el chico no contestara, hiciera un gruñido o contestará con un simple monosílabo pero ese silencio por un momento le pareció atroz y por ese momento pudo sentir que algo no andaba bien, subió la vista de su libro volteándose para ver el rostro del Uchiha.

El rostro de Sasuke siempre o la mayoría de las veces era inexpresivo, si había algo que el menor de los Uchihas odiará era que vieran sus debilidades. Pero está vez su rostro estaba pálido, más de lo normal y sus ojos estaban perdidos su cuerpo muy rígido.

-Sasuke.- volvió a decir Hatake preocupado mientras que el nombrado solo se daba la vuelta abriendo la puerta de una de las habitaciones dejándola abierta, Kakashi generalmente cuando Sasuke estaba enojado o algo le daba su espacio pero esta vez fue detrás de él, esta vez lo tenía muy preocupado.-¿Qué es lo que pasa, te ves mal?-dijo cerrando detrás de sí la puerta mientras que el Uchiha lo volvía a ver aún en el mismo estado.

-Yo estoy bien.-dijo haciendo que el otro hombre levantara una ceja ante semejante mentira que acababa de oír.

-Sabes no es por ser maleducado pero aún me queda mucho libro por leer, así que será mejor que hables de una vez.-dijo el hombre sonriente esperando como el Uchiha le reclamaba que era el mismo libro el último que escribió Jiraya, pero es que después de la muerte de este nadie pudo escribir un libro igual. Pero el silencio de Sasuke inundo la habitación.

Kakashi miró fijamente al chico, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.- Están muertos.-soltó de forma rápida mientras que el Hatake abría grandemente sus ojos.

-¿Sasuke dime quienes están muertos?- respondió acercándose al chico que seguía en un gran estado de shock.

-Todo el clan, todo el clan lo está.- soltó de una vez mientras que Kakashi entendía de una buena vez por que el estado de Sasuke, había que ser sinceros no era que el Uchiha se viera muy afectado por las muertes, claro está que no lo estuvo cuando murió Obito y Madara Uchiha. Pero esta vez era diferente, Kakashi colocó su mano en la espalda del chico que ni siquiera se movió en ese momento acercándolo para darle un abrazo, que en el momento el cuerpo inmóvil de Sasuke no fue capaz de corresponder e incluso tal vez tampoco lo hubiera hecho si no se encontrara así.

-¿Dónde es?- dijo hablándole mientras por fin el Uchiha correspondió el abrazo, definitivamente Kakashi luego vacilaría a Sasuke por ese momento.- Tranquilo Sasuke, está vez yo me encargo- dijo el sensei recordándose la promesa que se hizo cuando el equipo siete estuvo junto ora vez, está vez él cuidaría de sus alumnos como si fueran sus hijos y no dejaría que de nuevo nada los atormentará esta vez estaría para ellos como no lo estuvo la vez pasada.

Sasuke soltó el abrazo mientras que su expresión ya se veía más relajada y más parecida a la que normalmente tiene.- No vas a ir solo, si es a eso que te refieres. Yo voy contigo y todos los ninjas que hagan falta para mover los cuerpos.

Kakashi alzó de nuevo una ceja.- ¿Estás seguro que eso es lo que quieres? Te veo muy interesado en este caso ¿Por qué creo que hay algo que no me has contado?

El Uchiha tomo asiento en una silla mientras elevaba la vista hacia Kakashi.-Estaban los cuerpos exactamente como estaban el día que encontré el masacre del clan Uchiha.-Kakashi asintió con la cabeza notando que ya Sasuke le había comentado toda la verdad de ese asunto, haciendo que el resto de ninjas fueran con él junto al lugar. Esa noche fue cruel tanto a todos los ninjas presentes como a Sasuke que en cada uno de esos cuerpos sin vida podía ver el rostro de lo que fue alguno de sus familiares.

El día siguiente fue extrañamente muy soleado, cosa que a Sasuke le pareció muy curioso, dado a la ironía de la situación, que joder por qué era exactamente igual a lo que habían pasado luego de la muerte de toda su familia o por lo menos de la mayoría de estos. El azabache volvió su vista al resto de ninjas que parecía que ni les dolía la muerte de tantas personas, marcho molesto a inspeccionar el resto de las casas entrando a la que parecía la casa principal. Ni siquiera él mismo supo por que cuando ese último grito se dirigió hacia ese lugar y al encontrarse los cuerpos todo despoblado y luego a los cuerpos tirados se dirigió hacia esa casa, haciendo exactamente el mismo recorrido de ese día. Encontrándose exactamente lo mismo dos cuerpos tirados en el piso desangrándose. Una mujer y un hombre.

Miró con despreció el lugar viendo que aún no habían retirado los cuerpos y que estos aún se encontraban con una tela blanca cubriéndose, hizo unos minutos de silencio por los difuntos, frunciendo su ceño al sentir la presencia de alguien más en la habitación.

-¿Pensaste que no me iba a dar cuanta? Sal de ahí ya.-dijo como una imposición.

-¿Tu quién eres?-dijo una voz ligeramente aguda y con un dejo de inocencia que el Uchiha pudo detectar rápidamente, agachándose a lo que parecía como un escondite asomándose encontrándose con el rostro de un niño de cabellos platinados y ojos d un color rosado.

-Yo soy Sasuke Uchiha.- dijo mientras que confirmaba que se encontraba con un niño seguramente entre los diez años de edad.- ¿Y tu quien eres?

-Asashi Mizumo*-respondió el niño dejando que su rostro se viera un poco por la luz del día. –No quiero que me creas un cobarde y menos por ti he oído que participaste al final en la guerra ninja por parte de los buenos, pero es que yo solo hice lo que mi tía me pidió me oculte aquí.-dijo mientras que sus lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

-¿Tienes sueño?-dijo el Uchiha mientras que el niño lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos. Él niño asintió rápidamente con la cabeza mientras que el menor de los Uchihas extendía su brazo para ayudarlo a salir del lugar.- Mira ocupo entonces que me hagas caso, tú sales pero con los ojos cerrados y yo te cargo en mi espalda hasta un lugar donde podrás descansar.-dijo el azabache sin dar mayor explicaciones al asunto mientras que el niño explico e hizo exactamente lo que Sasuke le dijo. Sasuke vigiló que los ojos del niño estuvieran totalmente cerrados para ahorrarle el hecho de tener que ver a sus tíos muertos en el suelo.

Sasuke salió con el niño cargado en su espalda mientras que esté descansaba topándose con que un grupo de apoyo había llegado de forma inmediata al lugar cuando se enterraron de la noticia, así que no se extraño de ver a Sakura, Sai y Shikamaru cuando salió del lugar.

-Creo que tenemos compañía.-dijo Sakura al notar al niño que Sasuke llevaba en su espalda, revisando aún mientras que dormía los signos vitales de este que parecían estar muy bien.- ¿Cómo se llama?

-Asashi.- respondió el Uchiha mientras que se lo bajaba de la espalda y como le dijo Sakura que se lo entregará a ella para revisarlo más de cerca.

Por otra parte Sai revisaba o buscaba si había un rastro del responsable de la masacre y Shikamaru iba dirigiendo el equipo de inteligencia que también investigaba acerca de lo que había pasado. Shikamaru volvió a ver a Sasuke.- ¿Él es el único sobreviviente?

-Así parece.- concluyó el Uchiha- Creo que debe ser familiar de la familia principal, según le entendí estaba en la casa de su tía.

Ya veo.-dijo Shikamaru pensativo mientras que le entregaban unos papeles que leyó detenidamente, volviendo su vista hacia donde Sasuke.- Esto es extraño.-dijo llamando la atención del Uchiha.-Por cierto antes de que se me olvido el problemático de Naruto te nada saludos.

…

Naruto Uzumaki caminaba por las calles de Konoha aburrido, expresión no muy común en el pero al estar siendo vigilado por el consejo de Konoha las veinticuatro horas del día desanimaba a cualquiera. Lo único positivo de todo eso era la razón por la que lo estaban vigilando por fin se haría realidad su sueño de ser Hokage.

-Ramen-ttebayo.-dijo feliz casi lanzándose al puesto de Ichirukas apenas lo vio, siendo interrumpido por uno de los brazos de uno de los viejos del consejo.

-Debería dejar de comer tanto ramen Naruto Namikaze, si sigue así dejará a Konoha sin Hokage muy pronto.-Naruto frunció el ceño ante este comentario, lo que le faltaba ahora ni siquiera podía comer ramen. En ese logro ver a Hinata que lo llamaba tímidamente con la mano sosteniendo un tazón de ramen en sus manos, haciendo que Naruto sonriera felizmente.

-Tengo que orinar.-dijo Naruto inventándose la primera escusa que se le vino a la mente en ese momento, los ancianos comprendieron y dos de los que eran hombres se dirigieron junto con él.- Joder, tengo que ir solo es que sufro de pánico al orinar en público.- estos se quedaron en sus puestos mientras que Naruto salía técnicamente corriendo del lugar con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-No se tarde joven Namikaze.

-Lo prometo-ttebayo no duraré mucho en el baño.-dijo sin sentirse culpable escondiéndose dirigiéndose en donde se encontraba Hinata. Dándole un beso en la frente de la chica que rápidamente fue tomando el mismo color de pelo que la mamá de Naruto.- Ven dijo agarrando la mano de está y llevándola a la zona de entrenamiento del equipo siete, sentándose ambos bajo la sombra de un árbol. Sacando así ese enorme tazón de ramen que desprendía un increíble aroma.

-No puedo creer que no te dejen comer ramen.-dijo la ojiperla que ya no tartamudeaba desde que se le había confesado al rubio, pero igual siempre había uno que otro sonrojo que se apoderaba de su rostro cuando estaba con Naruto.

-Lo sé Hinata-chan, en realidad de todo lo que he tenido que pasar para convertirme en Hokage esto es lo más difícil. Porque por primera vez no me están dejando ser yo mismo, ahora confían en mí pero quieren que me haga otra persona. Yo sé y quiero gobernar Konoha a mi forma, yo se que lo haría bien.

-Yo pienso que si lo lograrías Naruto-kun.-dijo Hinata dándole una hermosa sonrisa que el rubio correspondió de inmediato mientras ambos agarraban sus palillos y empezaban a comer del mismo tazón, haciendo que un leve sonrojo apareciera en las mejillas blancas de Hinata.

-Sabes Hinata-chan, alguna vez te comenté lo que me dijo mi Okaasan.-dijo el rubio mientras ella negaba con la cabeza.- Me dijo que quería que me buscará una chica como ella y no una rarita.- Ante aquel comentario Hinata bajó la vista y sacó sus palillos del plató de ramen siendo esto notado de inmediato por Naruto.- Hinata-chan yo no me refería a ti-dijo agarrándole de la mano mientras Hinata que Hinata la apartaba de él.

-No me agarres Naruto-kun.-dijo entre un dejo de enojada y triste al oír esas palabras que la afectaron tanto. Lo que menos quería era que Naruto estuviera con ella solo porque le sentía lastima, si ella no lo hacía feliz prefería que Naruto estuviera con otra mientras que esta le sacará una sonrisa todos los días, con eso a ella le bastaba con la felicidad de Naruto.

Naruto la miró conmovido viendo como la Hyuga tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido y notando que era la primera vez en su vida que la veía molesta y para ser verdad es que Hinata se veía extremadamente tierna cuando estaba molesta. El rubio corrió el plato de ramen no sin antes darle un último bocado, estiro sus brazos acercando a Hinata lo más que pudo de él y dándole un fuerte abrazo.

La chica tenía la cara extremadamente roja al sentir la cercanía del Uzumaki que no dejaba de abrazarla, sentía que en cualquier momento se podía desmayar.-Naruto-kun, yo…

-Me encanta cuando te enojas, nunca te había visto así pero me encanta, me encanta como mueves tus dedos cuando te pones nerviosa y cuando empiezas a tartamudear-ttebayo.-dijo mientras que Hinata lo volvía a ver extrañado con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas al oír esas palabras.- Y si me encanta todas esas cosas que en realidad son jodidamente molestas, debe ser porque te amo Hinata-chan. Amo como comes, como peleas como sonríes y como cada vez con tus gestos me rescatas y sí también literalmente lo has hecho.

-¿Pero y Kushina-sama?-dijo esta mientras que Naruto la seguía teniendo entre brazos sonreía contento.

-Pues ella dijo parecida, pues yo no encuentro otra persona es la villa ni en nada de la alianza Shinobi que me ame tanto como ella como tú lo haces, además a ti te gusta el ramen ha ella le encantaba y por último Hinata-chan para mí no eres ninguna rarita. Así que dime.- dijo algo nervioso colocando un brazo detrás de su cabeza y el otro que seguía sujetando la cintura de la azabache.- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

…

Shikamaru estaba sentado viendo todas las similitudes, cuando oyó como la puerta se abría dejando ver el rostro de Sasuke que se acercaba donde este estaba. Shikamaru esperó a que fuera el Uchiha el que empezará la conversación, estando en silencio hasta que este encontrará las palabras.

-¿Tienen algún sospechoso?-dijo este llamando la atención del Nara, que no pensaba que Sasuke fuera de las personas que se interesaran mucho por algo.

-No, no dejo ninguna pista.-dijo analizando la situación.- Lo único que tenemos es que es exactamente el mismo lugar en donde estaban los cuerpos y la forma de las muertes iguales a las de…

-El clan Uchiha. Pude notarlo apenas lo ví.

-Debió ser duro, lo siento Sasuke.

Sasuke lo volvió a ver Shikamaru llevaba un buen rato tratando de ver quién era el culpable, suspiro extrañamente todo lo que le pasaba le daba la necesidad de decírselo a alguien.- Al principio pensé que fue idea mía que mi mente solo lo relacionaba por lo que había pasado, pero no entiendo porque ese clan.

-Lo mismo digo yo.-dijo Shikamaru parándose de su asiento.- Según los reportes no era un clan muy importante, cabe de notar que hasta que si forma parta este lugar de las fuerzas aliadas shinobis, no es una aldea como tal. Por lo que los clanes de estas zonas no son muy reconocidos.- Sasuke suspiró también pensando en la situación.

-Por lo menos hay algún sospechosos- dijo indignado por la situación, sintiéndose malditamente identificado con ese niño que de un día para otro había perdido a toda su familia. Cualquier nombre el que sea, solo con el hecho de hacerle justicia a ese chico le sonaría bien.

Shikamaru suspiró volviéndolo a ver.- Sí algunos de los miembros de inteligencia te culpan a ti de haberlos matado, pensando que lo estás haciendo en forma de venganza por lo que pasó en tu clan y la gran cantidad de semejanzas entre este masacre y el masacre de tu clan-

-Hump, perfecto.-dijo sin ganas.

-No te preocupes Kakashi está de testigo que tu no pudiste ser ellos estaban ya muertos mucho antes de que tú fueras a dar la vuelta y te los encontraras. La autopsia que hizo Sakura a los cuerpos pudo demostrar eso.

-¿Y tú qué crees? ¿Quién pudo haber sido?

-Sasuke espero que no te lo tomes a mal pero yo que tú tendría mucho cuidado, yo pienso que todo esto fue pensado justamente para ti. Alguien sabe lo mucho que te afecto y quiere que vuelvas a vivir lo mismo. Incluso pareciera que quiere inculparte de esto.

Sasuke oyó las palabras quedando sorprendido por lo que le decía.- ¿Y qué hay del grito?

-¿Cuál grito?

-Yo oí un grito, por eso fue que me acerque al lugar.-dijo el Uchiha mientras que la puerta era abierta por Asashi que entraba al lugar con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, acercándosele a Sasuke con un gesto inocente y amable.

-¿Estás bien Sasuke-kun?-dijo mientras que el azabache le daba una ligera sonrisa de medio lada en respuesta, la verdad es que ya no quería hablar más del tema por un momento, ante esto el chico se conformo.- Sakura-chan quiere verte y hablar contigo, ¿puedo acompañarlos?

Sasuke miró al niño sin saber que contestar en ese momento.- Tal vez la próxima Asashi.-dijo mientras que el niño hacía un ligero puchero de la cólera ante la respuesta del Uchiha. Sasuke empezándose a hartar acercó su maño tocándole la frente al chico que se extraño ante este contacto, quedándose tranquilo por unos minutos.

-Itachi eras un genio.-sonrió el Uchiha al ver que eso había calmado a peliplatado. El niño se quedo en silencio haciendo el puchero más grande mientras que Sasuke solo se ponía de pie dispuesto a ir a ver a Sakura acompañado de ese niño a ver si se calmaba.

Shikamaru volvió a ver a Sasuke, mientras este abría la puerta seguido por un alegre Asashi en conseguir lo que quería. –Sasuke.-dijo llamando la atención del Uchiha.- simplemente ten cuidado y no confíes en nadie.

-Gracias Shikamaru.-dijo el Uchiha yéndose del lugar rumbo donde se encontraba sus compañera de equipo, posiblemente con el resto de los ninjas médicos. Asashi le seguía rápidamente el paso a Sasuke mientras tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.- ¿Ellos están muertos?

-Lo lamento pero sí.

El niño volvía su mirada al piso cuando unas cuantas lágrimas y se las pasaba las manos por las mejillas tratando de limpiarlas.- ¿sabes lo que es el dolor de perder una familia?

-Si lo sé.- expresó este pasando una mano en los cabellos del niño despeinándolo un poco.- Pero sabes de qué me di cuenta mucho después y ha hecho que vuelva a ser feliz.- el niño negó con su cabeza mientras que Sasuke sonreí, maldito niñato que lo estaba haciendo buena persona.- Que hay personas que te van a querer como si fueras su familia y van a estar siempre contigo apoyándote tanto en las buenas como en las malas.

-Tengo otra pregunta, alguna vez alguien te llevó cargado mientras dormías y te tocaba y hacia el molesto gesto con la frente.- dijo frunciendo el ceño a lo que Sasuke sonrió de nuevo.- Si mi onichan, siempre lo hacía.

El niño le dedico una sonrisa.-¿ Y él donde está?-dijo haciendo que Sasuke cerrase los ojos por unos momentos cuanta falta le hacía Itachi.

-Él murió hace dos años.-dijo mientras que el niño se disculpaba por su comentario, Sasuke no le dio importancia y siguió en camino con el fin de encontrarse con Sakura.

-¿Te puedo decir onichan?-soltó el pequeño haciendo que Sasuke parara en seco y lo mirara con una ceja alzada.- Digo porque tú también me cargaste e me hiciste eso en la frente como lo hacía tu hermano. ¿Así que puedes ser mi hermano?

-No me jodas con eso.-dijo cruelmente mientras que el niño bajaba la cabeza y el Uchiha podía sentir como lo que incluso él consideraba como un frío corazón se rompía en pedazos.- Ototo.- El niño lo volvió a ver feliz casi saltando de la emoción, mientras que Sasuke notaba como ese niño pequeño lo estaba manipulando con sus malditos gestos adorables. Al llegar donde Sakura se encontraba Sasuke entró antes tocando la puerta mientras que la pelirosada abría y lo abrazaba al verlo.

-Molesta.- soltó feliz el Uchiha mientras que esta le daba un buen golpe en el brazo. Que Sasuke tuvo que apretar sus labios para no dejar que ningún gemido de dolor saliera de estos, su orgullo Uchiha era muy grande.

-Idiota arrogante.-soltó ella.- Me tenías preocupada, joder Sasuke-kun. Pensé que te iban a hacer algo, te tenían como sospechoso.

Sasuke se quedó callado por unos momentos mientras que Sakura soltaba el abrazo y lo miraba aún preocupada.- ¿Sakura, dime no habrás cambiado la hora de muerte de ninguno de esas personas?- La pelirosada frunció el ceño molesta por el comentario.

-Sasuke-kun de que me ves cara.-dijo gritándole enseñándole el puño con las intensiones de darle un buen golpe al Uchiha.

-Yo oí un grito.

-Pero yo no cambie la hora de muerte.

-Los muertos no gritan.-dijo en tono arrogante mientras que Sakura volvía a fruncir el ceño, pues ella podía suponer esto sin que el Uchiha se lo tuviera que haber dicho antes.

-Bueno entonces supongo que de todas formas debemos de hacerles unas preguntas a alguien.-dijo volviendo a ver con sus jades ojos al niño pequeño- Yo sé las puede hacer y de paso vemos quien fue el que grito Sasuke y por tu salud mental y la mía espero que no haya sido un muerto.

-Vale.- dijo mientras que Asashi entraba en el lugar donde se hospedaba Sakura esta cerraba la puerta, Sasuke tomaba asiento y ella empezaba a preguntar.-¿Dime Asashi cómo estás?- empezó amablemente a lo que Sasuke rodo los ojos.

-Bien Sakura-chan.

-Me alegro.-dijo dándole una bella sonrisa.- ¿Por cierto Asashi que es lo último que recuerdas que pasó ayer?

-Oí unos ruidos y me fui a esconder.

-Y cuando ya pasó un tiempo en tu escondiste alguna vez gritaste.

-No nunca nadie grito.-dijo extrañando a la pelirosada que volvió a ver al azabache en ese momento.

-Por cierto Sakura –chan eres muy bonita.-dijo mientras ella volvía su vista hacía él.-Pero tienes un a frente muy grande.

-Maldito niñato de mierda.-grito molesta dando un fuerte golpe a la mesa que hizo que se callera.

**Espero que les haya gustado. Si ya sé en este cap casi no hubo momento Naruhina y para que ellos dos fueran los personajes principales casi no salieron O.o pero este es un capítulo introductor de la historia que es necesario para que se entienda otras cosas.**

**Este capítulo en verdad era más largo pero me pareció que mejor lo cortaba en dos partes, ya casi termino la otra por la que lo publicaré próximamente :D**

**Además estos dos caps serán ambientados como dije antes dos años después de la cuarta Guerra Ninja pero los demás serán siete años después lo aclaro para que se vayan haciendo la idea :)**

**Espero que les haya gustado! Y que no les haya parecido la idea muy sin sentido .-.**

**Además pueden alegrarme el día con sus hermosos y sensuales reviews *o* y ahí me pueden decir que les pareció si les gusto, si no o cualquier error que tengan o comentarios acerca de la historia.**

**Rarwww! es la forma de en la que un dinosaurio dice te amo! :3 xDD**

* * *

*** Asashi: **Nombre japones que significa mañana, sol,amanecer.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto estaba bastante molesto mientras mantenía un puchero en su rostro y los brazos cruzados, oyendo los reclamos de los viejos del consejo acerca de su falta de seriedad y responsabilidad con respecto al hecho de convertirse en Hokage. Lo peor de todo es que ahora si le habían quitado todo lo que quería.

-Vamos, viejos del consejo creo que está exagerando.- dedicándoles una bella sonrisa.- La verdad es que ocupo hacer algo más de entrenarme en asuntos de papeleo. Me estoy muriendo del aburrimiento-ttebayo. ¡Ya lo tengo flojera!-reclamo el rubio mientras que los del consejo seguían con el ceño fruncido.

-Señor Namikaze, usted se va a convertir en Hokage de Konoha. Sabe el papel tan importante que está a punto de realizar- reclamó la anciana mientras que Naruto la veía con sus brillantes ojos celeste.

Naruto sonrió de nuevo, esta vez cerrando sus ojos y pasándose los brazos detrás de la cabeza mientras se desacomodaba sus cabellos-Por supuesto que sí, por algo vengo soñando ser Hokage desde que tengo memoria.

Entonces compórtese, como tal amenazó, haciendo que el rubio levantara sus manos poniendo una risa nerviosa, sentía que si seguía rodeado de los miembros del consejo se haría como un anciano amargado rodeando por los alrededores.

-Por favor necesito vacaciones, estoy a punto de morir del aburrimiento-suplico este casi poniéndose de rodillas-Prometo que luego continuo con todo el papeleo y tratados que ustedes quieran, pero por favor un día para que pueda ver a mis amigos y al resto de las personas de Konoha.

Estos se quedaran pensativos ante la propuesta del joven rubio, aceptando al final mientras que Naruto se despedía levantándose rápidamente y moviendo su mano de un lado a otro, sonriendo por fin se sentía libre. Volteó su cabeza hacia atrás viendo como cada vez se hacían más lejanos los miembros del consejo mientras que sentía que chocaba contra algo-Naruto Uzumaki, aún no pienses que estoy feliz con el hecho de que te conviertas en Hokage antes que yo.

Naruto rió satisfecho viendo a Konohamaru-Solo estás celoso, pero yo todo lo que digo lo cumplo porque yo soy Naruto Uzumaki el Hokage Naranja de Konoha.

-Yo soy mucho mejor que tú así que, yo te lo haré notar y a toda Konoha que yo pude gobernar mejor-preparándose para atacar a lo que Naruto acepto el desafío, estaba esperando el golpe del Rasengan de Konohamaru pero en lugar de eso el castaño lo miró decidido-Espera para que veas el mejor jutsu-sexy de todos los tiempos-dijo a punto de hacerlo siendo inmediatamente detenido por el Namikaze.

-Lo lamente Konohamaru pero eso ya no, ya he madurado y además yo ya no ocupo jutsu sexy por que ayer mi Hinata-chan acepto ser mi novia, así que si me quieres demostrar tu poder será por medio de otra técnica-decidido con sus ojos cerrados, mientras que el castaño lo veía curioso.

-¿Enserio Hinata-chan es novia tuya?-quedó sorprendido mientras que el rubio asentía con emoción asentía con la cabeza, con una gran sonrisa y se sonrojaba- Por supuesto a que no ocupas ningún jutsu-sexy con Hinata-chan, quien perdería el tiempo en eso.-siguió balbuceando mientras que Naruto al notar un dejo extraño en su tono de voz abría sus ojos celestes encontrándose con Konohamaru totalmente babeando por su novia.- Ese rostro, ese cuerpo, principalmente sus pe…- dijo mientras que tenía un sangrado nasal.

-¿!Qué!?-enojándose reclamándole al joven antes de que terminara su frase- No hablas así de mi novia, maldita sea-ttebayo.

-Lo lamento Naruto-kun.-dijo disculpándose mientras una risita salía de su boca- ¿Entonces qué haces aquí deberías estar con ella? Además no te pongas celoso.

-No lo estoy, pero tienes que respetarla y no hablar de ella así, nunca más, ¿me entendiste-ttebayo?-volvió a reclamar el de los ojos azules a punto de matar a Konohamaru.

-¡Claro!-dijo con un dejo de sarcasmo.- No hay novios celosos, solo novias bonitas. Mejor no pierdas tu tiempo conmigo y ve con ella

-Pues a eso iba-dijo ya más relajado el Uzumaki.- Pero tengo que admitir que me has desconcentrado, ¿por cierto Sakura-chan, el teme, Sai y Kakashi sensei aún no han vuelto?

-No ,es raro porque supuestamente tenían que llegar ayer y más bien mandaron un grupo extra a la misión-notó como el rostro de Naruto asumía un dejo de preocupación- Pero no creo que sea nada malo, todos fueron muy tranquilos- Naruto sonrió ante este comentario despidiéndose rápidamente de Konohamaru para dirigirse a la casa de Hinata, donde de seguro está estaría entrenando, Naruto puso un poco de nerviosismo en su rostro tal vez Neji estaría en la casa, de seguro que lo mataría cuando entrará en ese lugar o peor podía estar ahí el padre de Hinata. Trago en seco ante su último pensamiento.- Si pude con el Jubi*, puede con mi suegro.

…..

Sakura se encontraba siguiendo revisando las similitudes de las heridas que había encontrados en los cuerpos con las similitudes del clan Uchiha, un escalofrío recorrió su columna al ver las fotos que el equipo Anbu tenía guardado de este, siguió con su trabajo mientras que una voz la sacaba de sus pensamientos.

-Feita- se acercó Sai, asustando a Sakura que pegó un brinco al oír la voz del joven pálido y de piel azabache mientras que ella estaba trabajando- ¿Te asuste?

-No siempre salto cuando me saludan-dijo enojada perdiendo el control de su temperamento, suspirando resignada cuando Sai le dio una sonrisa como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de su sarcasmo- Por supuesto que me asustaste. ¿Y qué te trae por aquí?- le dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Sasuke-kun me dijo que largara y que fuera mejor a hablar contigo-Sakura lograba entender que perfectamente Sai había ya cabreado al Uchiha a un punto que este está a punto de matarlo.

-Pues dile a Sasuke-kun que no me mande…-dijo viéndolo con el ceño fruncido calmándose al notar que podía ofender a Sai- Sabes que mejor yo se lo digo personalmente, luego.

Sasuke se acerco luego donde estos estaban acompañados de Kakashi que se acercaba detrás del Uchiha para dirigirse casi a todo su equipo siete, después de dos años de volver a estar juntos hacían una misión, sin uno de sus integrantes.

-Bueno supongo que chicos eso es todo, la verdad es que supongo que por ahora lo más que podemos hacer es que se aclare la información, además Naruto debe de estar extrañándolos bastantes y conociéndolo debe de andar aburrido con el consejo.

Sakura lo miró curiosa- ¿Y qué pasará con Asashi-kun? No creo que sea buena idea que lo meta en un orfanato. Tal vez si buscábamos a ver si tiene otro familiar.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo en eso Sakura-aseguro el peliplateado-Así que tú y Sasuke se encargaran de ir con él y verificar que no tenga otro familiar. En cambio tu Sai iras conmigo ocupo de tu ayuda- Pero antes Sasuke debo hacerte una pregunta para terminar el reporte del caso, ¿el niño que tiene que ver todo con esto?

-Es miembro del clan, estaba en la casa de su tía al momento del accidente.

Kakashi asintió con la cabeza yéndose junto con Sai mientras que el Uchiha se paraba del asintió siendo detenido por la mano de Sakura- Aún no he terminado con esto-señalándole la comparación de las imágenes-Así que aún no vamos.

-De acuerdo-levantando una ceja y sintiéndose por primera vez en su vida sentía que no entendía. Hasta que mágica la idea llego a su cabeza- ¿Ocupas ayuda?

-Claro ocupo que compares las heridas de estás fotos con estas otras-señalándoselo mientras que el Uchiha se agachaba viendo la similitud en estas-Tranquilo que no se ocupa mucho conocimiento en técnicas de curación-dijo en burla sabiendo que ese no era el fuerte del azabache.

-Solo mate cinco-dijo mientras que la pelirosada reía ante el comentario, cuando trató de explicarles jutsus médicos a sus amigos no pensó que les fuera tan mal, todo termino con Naruto una hora poniendo mal una venda y Sasuke haciendo estragos con los muñecos de entrenamiento de los estudiantes de medicina. Pobres muñecos inanimados que apenas el Uchiha trataba de curarlos terminaban regando toda la sangre falsa que tenían en su interior.

Asashi llegó de repente acercándose a ambos mientras que los dos lo miraban de forma curiosa- Asashi-kun, por cierto no tienes otro familiar que viva por aquí cerca-dijo la pelirosada esperando una respuesta del chico que negaba con la cabeza- ¿Y en otra aldea?

-No todos mis familiares están muertos.

-Ahh ya veo-dijo la kunuichi mientras que se quedaba pensativa ante la situación a la par del Uchiha que había dejado de ver las fotos para ver al pequeño niño que tenía en frente- Bueno buscaremos a Kakashi-sensei ¿ Quieres ir con nosotros?

-Por supuesto Sakura-chan-alegrándose mientras que los tres salían en busca de Sai y el peliplateado.

…..

Ya era la tarde mientras que Naruto y Hinata estaban sentados en una banca juntos mientras que el rubio esperaba cuando iban a llegar el resto de sus amigos e iban a pasar por las puertas de Konoha.

-¿Cuándo se suponían que tenían que llegar?- preguntó la Hyuga mientras que Naruto la devolvía a ver con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Aye- respondió entre risas- Pero conociendo todo debe de ser culpa del tema, a lo seguro este se cabreo con Sai y lo mandó a buscar mierda y luego un grupo de fangirls lo siguieron porque lo vieron guapo pero no se han dado cuenta lo tan amargado que es y lo raptaron y ahora tienen que ver como lo rescatan-ttebayo

Hinata río ante el comentario- ¿Y si eso pasará como terminaría la historia?

-Yo en busca de Sasuke porque es mi amigo y me preocupo por el muy bastardo, para que vuelva a Konoha. Pero eso ya ha pasado antes así que no sería algo nuevo. Así que te propongo algo más divertido que esto tal vez un juego. Antes de que lo tenga que ir a buscar.

-¿Bien Naruto-kun que quieres jugar?

- A besarnos-dio acercando su rostro al de la chica de cabellos azulados viendo sus ojos perlados, acercando su rostro y antes que la chica le pudiera responder robándole un beso.

- Y que tal si jugamos a otra cosa-dijo esta vez ella con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, mientras que el hiperactivo rubio la escuchaba con atención- A besarnos sin parar.-esta vez ella dándole el beso a Naruto mientras que el chico se sonroja y aún tenía sus ojos abiertos antes de corresponderle, quien lo diría su Hinata no era tan tímida como todos pensaban sonrío el rubio aún teniendo sus labios unidos con los de ella para luego corresponderle el beso.

Los ruidos se hicieron presentes, cosa que ninguno de ellos les prestó atención mientras que continuaban el beso teniéndose que separar únicamente cuando ninguno de los dos tenía aire, cuando se separaron lograron percatarse de lo que pasaba alrededor, viendo como era que los ninjas entraban por las puertas de Konoha haciendo que el rubio sonriera al saber que su equipo había vuelto en perfecta condiciones, ambos se levantaron caminando juntos en donde pudieron ver varios rostros conocidos entre ellos los de Shikamaru, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi y Sai.

-Hola Hinata-chan y Naruto baka-dijo Sakura al verlo- Ya sabía que de irresponsable te ibas a escapar de tus responsabilidades con los miembros del consejo.

-No se los prometo, me dieron el día libre-excusándose-La verdadera pregunta es porque ustedes se tardaron tanto.

-Bueno Naruto-dijo Kakashi en un tono relajado, marcándose en la máscara una dulce sonrisa- Creo que te puedes dar cuenta por ti mismo-volviendo a ver a un lado a Asashi que estaba agarrando la espalda de Sasuke.

-Hola yo soy Naruto Uzumaki el futuro Hokage- extendió su mano a Asashi- ¿Tú quien eres?

-Yo soy Hinata Hyuga- dijo también la chica con una gran sonrisa.

-Yo soy Asashi Mizumo y yo también quiero ser el próximo Hokage-sacando una sonrisa en todos los presentes, mientras que Naruto se le acercaba.

-¡Entonces considérame como tu nuevo sensei!, Yo te enseñare todo lo que ocupas para ser Hokage-ttebayo-señalándose haciendo que el chico le diera una amigable sonrisa-¿Por cierto vienes con alguien más?

-¿Te refieres a familia?-el rubio le afirmaba con su cabeza-Bueno Sasuke-kun es mi onichan- mientras que todos sorprendidos volvían a ver a Sasuke que sencillamente contestaba con un simple _hump_, tan poco de palabras como generalmente acostumbraba el Uchiha.

Como era usual luego de una larga misión todo el equipo siete salía a comer ramen, cosa que Hinata se les empezó a unir desde que el rubio la invitaba a todas las reuniones de su grupo y está vez Shikamaru que había considerado muy problemática la situación mientras que Asashi comía rápidamente del plato de ramen.

-Asashi, ¿cuándo crees que puedes empezar con mis entrenamientos-ttebayo?-Naruto lo vio con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras que Kakashi apartaba su vista de su libro ya leído como mil veces y lo veía con una sonrisa tranquila.

-Naruto, te recuerdo que los del consejo casi ni te está dejando respirar, ¿cómo pretendes en volverte sensei?-exclamó el peliplateado tranquilo mientras que Naruto comía su último trozo de ramen.

Naruto suspiró no había pensado ese pequeño detalle, pero la verdad le llamaba mucho la atención ser como una especie de sensei tal como lo hizo Jiraya hasta el momento de sus muerte y algo le decía que tal vez él ser así para Asashi, eliminando las malas costumbres pervertidas que tenía Jiraya-Bueno, eso aún no lo tengo pensado muy bien-se pasó una mano detrás de la cabeza mientras que unos ninjas de Konoha al mando de Neji venía por el niño de diez años con el fin de solo hablarle por unos pequeños momentos…

-¿Y dónde vivirá?- preguntó el Uchiha sorprendiendo a todos por este comentario- Espero que no lo dejen solo, como siempre hacen aquí en Konoha.

-Lo ves, puedes ser amable cuando te lo propones-soltó Naruto de burla, haciendo que todos los presentes empezaran a reír. Dejando así la pregunta del Uchiha sin respuesta. No fue mucho el tiempo en que tardó en donde varios ninjas fueron a llamar a Shikamaru a lo que este vagamente se paró de su asiento, se despidió y acompaño a esos ninjas a donde este le estaban avisando.

Los días pasaron mientras que el consejo de Konoha decidió que la mejor idea era que el niño se quedara a cargo de Kakashi Hatake que con su esposa Anko Mitarashi iban a compartir casa con el niño, también que el rubio tenía que tener un duro entrenamiento para ser un buen Hokage en la parte administrativa teniéndolo más presionado que nunca, haciendo que Naruto estuviera a punto de volverse loco con tanto papeleo.

Claro está que por la mayoría de misiones que tenía el peliplateado algunas veces le pedía el favor a Sasuke que cuidará del niño, ya que extrañamente el niño lograba ver en Sasuke como una especie de hermano mayor. Pero la situación se fue complicando cuando un día luego de que Kakashi volviera de una misión este fuera a buscar a Sasuke.

Sasuke levantó una ceja, no era usual ver al peliplateado caminando sin leer el último legado de Jiraya en la tierra, pensó que tal vez Kakashi estaba o perdido en el sendero de la vida o ayudando a una anciana a cruzar la calle pero para su sorpresa Kakashi solo venía para una intención-Veo que ahora eres tú quien está enseñando el Chidori.

-Lo sé, Asashi me pidió que lo enseñara- respondió Sasuke sin darle mucha importancia, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que podía significar eso-¿Por qué el te lo enseño o te ataco con eso?

-No me atacó con eso, en eso se diferencia a ti- rió el Hatake refiriéndose justamente al encuentro en donde el azabache había terminado perdiendo la vista, pero el tono serio de las palabras volvió a Kakashi sorprendiendo a Sasuke- Pero en este caso es peor.

-¿Se metió en problemas?

-¡Ven!- suspiró Kakashi mientras que Sasuke lo acompañaba a la caminata que iba justamente a la academia ninja, al llegar puedo notar como Asashi había sido separado por Iruka de otros de sus compañeros- Hoy atacó a unos de su compañeros con un chidori.

-¿Lo hicieron enojar o algo?- pregunto el menor de los Uchihas extrañado por el comportamiento del niño, podía estar tal vez enojada por lo que le hicieron a su clan. No era que quisiera justificarlo pero podía entender si el niño tenía odio.

-No a parecer fue como un tipo de apuesta, el otro niño quería ver cómo era que lo atacaran con chidori-Sasuke rodará sus ojos por la estupidez tan grande de ese niño, Sasuke lo considero tan idiota que ni siquiera le dio ganas de decir un comentario sarcástico de la situación, simplemente apoyo su cara en contra su mano- Pero ese no es el problema, ahora hay cada idiota pero Asashi acepto claro que su ataque iba con otra intención si Iruka no lo hubiera parado… -dijo entre suspiro- El ataque tenía la intención de matar-Sasuke abrió grandemente sus ojos al oír esto último volviendo a ver a Kakashi extrañado.

-Y supongo que quieres que hable con él porque yo mate a Danzo de esa forma y que le diga lo mal que eso está-mirando al Hatake que se quedó pensativo por unos minutos.

-No porque en ese caso yo también he matado con ese ataque, no me siento orgulloso pero así ha sido, quería que tú hablarás con él porque Asashi te ve como hermano así que pienso que es más posible que te escuche a ti antes que a mí. Además tu le enseñaste el chidori, no yo- una sonrisa se marco en su máscara.

-Ahhh, era por eso-sonriendo levemente-Espera Kakashi eso suena a que ta da flojera hablar con el por querer leer uno de tus libros.

-Si en parte también me da flojera, pero Sasuke te recuerdo que tú fuiste quién le enseñó la técnica-Kakashi se despedía dejándolo a tiempo a sola con Asashi, Sasuke suspiro con pesadez la verdad es que no tenía ganas para hablar con este. Vio como Iruka retenía al niño dándole unas palabras a lo que sintió la presencia de alguien más.

Giró en seco encontrándose con Ino, que generalmente lo veía con una sonrisa en el rostro pero está vez era diferente su expresión era seria-Sasuke-kun, lamento llegarte a decir esto pero por momento se te han quitado todas tus misiones-Sasuke alzó una ceja sin entender mientras que veía que la rubia no estaba sola, si no acompañada de Chouji y Shikamaru-Sasuke iba a reclamar pero la rubia logro adelantársele antes quitándole las palabras-Estás bajo investigación debido al caso del masacre del clan, aunque se hay confirmado que no fuiste el responsable por qué la hora no coincide, todo el reporte que entregaste de la misión resulto ser falso.

-Ino-dijo Sasuke con su voz ronca-A qué te refieres, ¿en realidad siguen con la idea de que fui yo?

Ino miró con tristeza-Lo siento, sabes que yo no lo pienso pero así ha quedado establecido. Sasuke, Asashi confesó todo ayer y en lo que nos dijo ni siquiera estaba en la casa de un familiar, no era su tía como tú dijiste y tampoco se ha logrado encontrar el grito que te trajo al lugar. No te creen el culpable de lo que pasó pero sí que estás relacionado.

-Pero eso no es posible Asashi me dijo que esa era su tía.

-Nunca aprendes, se supone que cuando te caes te vuelves a levantar-soltó el Akimichi.- Pensé que te había quedado claro luego de volver a la aldea de que habías sido la marioneta de ese tal Obito Uchiha-Sasuke frunció el ceño ante este comentario enojándose- Si te dicen que el cielo es verde ¿Te lo crees?

-¡Joder! A mí no me vengas con eso. Están hablando de un niño.-molesto Sasuke levemente hartado. Recordando seriamente las palabras de Shikamaru,_ no confíes en nadie._

-Un niño que te ha estado mintiendo, también se sabe ya que Asashi no es miembro original del clan. Así si es que forma parte del ese clan es adoptado, Sasuke no te juzgo yo tampoco consideraba nada malo de él pero no creo muy conveniente que te apegas mucho a él y mucho menos que permitas que Naruto se encariñe, puede ser peligroso Naruto es el futuro Hokage podría ser que lo quieren atacar- Shikamaru volvió a ver el rostro indiferente de Sasuke.

-De acuerdo, lo tendré vigilado-se despidió de forma rápida para dirigirse donde se encontraba el niño.

-¿Cómo lo hice?- preguntó Chouji a Shikamaru comiendo una bolsa de papas- Dije exactamente lo que me pediste.

-Chouji lo hiciste muy problemático esas no fueron mis palabras yo te dije otra cosa. Si hubieras hecho enojar a Sasuke quién sabe qué hubiera pasado.

-Tenía que verse más realista-cogió la última papa del paquete- Le di un poco más de emoción.

-¡Shikamaru y Chouji!-Ino alzó la voz enojada viendo a Shikamaru que la veía con la típica cara de aburrimiento que este siempre tenía y a Chouji sacando otro paquete de papas- Cómo es posible que ustedes dos pedazos de idiotas quieran tratar de convencer a Sasuke-kun que un niño es el culpable, no tiene sentido.

-No digo que sea el culpable-Shikamaru dirigió su vista hacia donde se encontraba Sasuke, seguido por Ino y Chouji que hicieron lo mismo oyendo al niño decir onichan al menor de los Uchihas- No les parece raro que el niño sepa muy bien como ganarse a Sasuke, no dudo que quiera hacer lo mismo con Naruto.

…..

Hinata caminaba por las calles de Konoha, suspirando aliviada a que Naruto saliera con vida de su casa después de que Neji y su padre no le dejasen de hacer preguntas, fulminarlo con la mirada y fruncir sus ceños. Pero al parecer después de todo eso todo había salido en lo que se podía decir "bastante bien" una sonrisa involuntaria se asomo en su rostro al pensar que por fin Naruto y ella estaban juntos.

Siguió su camino notando como a lo lejos lo que parecía ser Sasuke estaba caminando y hablando con Asashi, siguió su camino topándose con los miembros del consejo que técnicamente la rodearon mientras que Hinata tragaba en seco y los miraba extrañada.

-Hinata Hyuga-se acerco la anciana- Usted es la novia de Naruto- afirmo pero igual Hinata no pudo evitar asentir con la cabeza y responder un ligero si- Tenemos que hablar cosas importantes con usted.

-¡Es-está bien!- se puso nerviosa que era lo que le iban a decir, ella no permitiría que le quitaran a Naruto hasta que fuera en contra lo que quiere el consejo.

-¿Es usted consciente de que si su relación con el joven Naruto Namikaze dura y ustedes formalizarse más…

-¿Formalizarse?

-Si casarse, ¿sabe las responsabilidades que tendría usted como la esposa del futuro Hokage?-Hinata se puso del color de un tomate, sintiendo todo el calor en la cara y mariposas en el estómago. Las palabras no salían de su boca. Para su suerte sintió como dos personas agarraban cada una un brazo.

-Hinata- Sakura apareció a la derecha con una sonrisa falsa viendo al consejo- Te estábamos buscando.

-Por supuesto Hinata-san-hablo esta vez la morena portadora de armas, Tenten- Es urgente.

-Estamos hablando de algo importante- la anciana frunció el ceño enojándose con ambas chicas que habían llegado a interrumpir su conversación.

-El próximo Hokage quiere hablar con ella, me imagino que eso es más urgente. Pueden conversar luego pero Naruto dijo que era de vida o muerte-la anciana las dejo que se la llevaran, no muy convencida de que esas chicas le hayan dicho la verdad. Tenten y Sakura sonrieron falsamente llevándose a Hinata lejos salvándola de lo obstinante que podía ser el consejo.

-Hinata-chan-se preocupó Sakura poniéndole una mano en la frente- ¿Te sientes bien parece que tienes mucha fiebre?

-Sí, es que no es que estoy enferma.

-Entonces es por la conversación que estaban teniendo- le sonrió Tenten haciendo que Hinata se volviera a sonrojar, haciendo reír a ambas chicas.

-El consejo solo molestarlos, ¿no?- Sakura levanto una ceja

-Si un poco- respondió aún avergonzada.

-Sabes que Hinata tienes que darte tu lugar no dejar que los del consejo te arruinen tu vida- Sakura hablo decidida chocando su puño de la mano en la palma de la otra.

-Si Hinata-san, Sakura-san tiene razón no puedes dejar que el consejo se meta en tu vida, así que debes de darte tu lugar- apoyó de inmediato Tenten.

-Eso haré-sonrió- Es mi vida, yo ya soy grande y puedo decidir por mi sola.

-Exacto-Sakura le sonrió- Empecemos desde ahora. Hoy salimos tu, Ino y yo en la noche a ver qué hacemos.

-Gracias por la invitación- Tenten frunció el ceño fulminando a Sakura con la mirada a lo que esta se puso un poco nerviosa, utilizando algo que Sai le había enseñado: una sonrisa falsa.

-Tú también Tenten.

-No gracias no quiero estorbar-siguió diciendo la castaña.

-Si me parece- las dos volvieron a ver a Hinata que tenía una mirada decidida- No dejaré que el consejo domine mi vida.

…..

-¿Onichan te pasa algo?-Asashi volvió a ver extrañado a Sasuke.

-No es nada, estoy bien-dedicándole una sonrisa ladeada.

-Por cierto Sasuke-kun,¿ cuándo podré ser tan fuerte como tú o como Naruto-kun?

Sasuke rió sacudiéndole el pelo al chico- No sé eso depende de tu esfuerzo y de que qué tan dispuesto estás de alcanzar tu sueño.

-Lo estoy, hoy lo demostré.

-No entiéndeme no tienes que andar demostrando nada y menos si es para lastimar a otra persona. La gente que diga lo que diga, si dicen que eres débil pues que importa ellos no son tú para juzgarte.

-Lo sé onichan, prometo que no volverá a pasar.

-No me prometas nada, ahora lo único que se cumple son años- El tono de Sasuke sonó frío, por lo que Asashi entrecerró sus ojos viéndolo extrañado, decidiendo cambias de tema.

-Me encantaría tener dentro de mí a Kurama y haberlo hecho bueno como lo hizo Naruto-kun, o poder invocar cualquier animal como los perros de Kakashi y tus halcones.

-Hump, halcones no sé si te enseñe eso- se burlo del niño dedicándole una tierna sonrisa al ver como este hacia un puchero infantil-Tal vez serpientes, halcones no.

-Pero si tú ya no invocas halcones desde la primera vez que mataste a Orochimaru, además hace cuanto no invocas halcones- elevó su tono, callándose de inmediato al notar lo que había dicho esperando que Sasuke no se diera cuenta del hecho que el Uchiha nunca le había dicho eso.

Sasuke volvió su vista a Asashi riendo con ironía, pues al parecer las apariencias pueden engañar y no mostrar el interior-¿Así que tú has estado investigando acerca de mí?

-Solo un poco-se excusó de inmediato- Solo quería saber más de ti onichan-lo último dicho le supo a vinagre a Sasuke, tan falso tan sin sentido para ese niño que a simple vista no era tal vez lo que aparentaba.

-Pudiste haber preguntado.

-Pensé que no me lo dirías.

-Asashi sabes que pudre cuando te das cuenta que una persona lo único que hace es mentirte-le respondió el azabache- Ya sé que no eres exactamente alguien muy honesto, o me mentiste a mí o a los ninjas que te interrogaron a ti.

-Onichan yo…

-No hay registro de exactamente cuándo empecé a invocar halcones, tampoco nadie lo sabe por qué casi no los utilice, generalmente solo uso Sharingan, pero cuando reviví a un maldito aprovechador con cara de serpiente, él me preguntó y yo le conteste ¿Entonces cómo tú lo sabes?

-Onichan…

-No me digas onichan, me oíste no digas cosas que no sientes, yo no soy como tu hermano mayor y estoy feliz de no serlo-elevó su tono de voz por la cólera que tenía, viendo como al niño se le escapaban lágrimas por los ojos y salía corriendo-¡Asashi!- gritó yendo detrás de él-Perdón, no sé por qué lo dije.

-Fuiste muy duro con él-ttebayo-Sasuke paró dándose la vuelta para toparse con el rostro de Naruto-¿Acaso él hizo algo malo?

…

-Asashi-kun, todo va a estar bien, ¿qué pasa?- Hinata recibió el niño en brazos al verlo correr con lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

-Hinata-sama,¿ sabes que tengo el sueño de ser Hokage?

-Me parece que lo puedes lograr.

-Sí según las ganas que tenga de cumplir mi sueño, yo tengo muchas y estoy dispuesta a ser cualquier cosa.

-¿Enserio como qué Asashi-kun?

Asashi inyecto un veneno el Hinata sonriendo al ver cómo está iba perdiendo fuerzas y viendo todo borroso, moviéndola a un lugar más apartado para que nadie los viera- Investigar a Sasuke Uchiha y matar al Hokage y a su esposa. Pero aún no lo son, creo que Orochimaru-sama estará feliz con el informe que le tengo de Sasuke-kun y acerca de ustedes tranquilos, que esta no va a ser la última vez que me vuelvan a ver, sacó una kunai clavándola en la pierna de la muchacha mientras que esta fruncía la cara por el dolor y perdía el conocimiento por el veneno.

-Dulces sueños, Hinata-sama

* * *

_Hola lamento mucho la demora pero es que estos dos capítulos como dije antes tenían que ser como la introducción de toda la historia, próximo capítulo 9 años después!_

_Muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews *-* y también por leer!_

_Para las que leen el manga va muy interesante (: pero me duele lo que paso en él último .-. No pongo mucho para no hacer spoiler a la que no ha podido ver el manga, además hace poco hubo como un momento Naruhina *o* en los capítulos de Chikara también y pareciera que Kakashi apoya el Naruhina xDDD_

_Me sentiría muy feliz si dejaran un hermosísimo review! Con lo que quieran les gusto, no les gusto, criticas, sugerencia (:_

_Gracias por leer, la vida se los recompensará xDD_


End file.
